space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 56
Hot Doctors without Borders We picked things up near the end of block 3 in our temporary Garage refuge near the Kremlin. We had a choice in front of us. Should we execute our plan to infiltrate the Armory to find Vasiley or should we continue to prepare and find another time/place to strike? We chose to go for it. Enter Kremlin using our Hot Doctors cover story After a quick stop to secrete the captured Staff Car, (and for Mei-lin to cast a Location there), we penetrated the Kremlin in our Hot Doctor guise in our era-appropriate Vanbulance. There was a momentary delay at the gate while they verified our stories but we weren't worried since we had take the steps to give ourselves general-access paperwork and clearance. Eva put the icing on the cake with some gratuitous flirting which eventually overcame the guard's reluctance and we entered the Kremlin (even before the guy sent to get our paperwork returned). Enter Armory using our Hot Doctors cover story with Infected patient Bolstered by our success at the gate we arrived at the Armory. There was a security gate with intercom and camera. They, naturally, demanded to know our business to which Eva convincingly replied with our cover story; We were bringing Dr. Volkov a patient that matched all of the signs of their nasty Elder Virus. This story proved harder to push but a party-wide persuasion ("even if you're just sitting there looking good") won the day (despite some incoherent yelling from the back where Roq was sitting). We were then admitted to the main loading area where we were met by Igor - Volkov's assistant. Igor was curious about our tale and particularly interested in our Infected patient's details. Roq stepped up to the plate and whipped out her Medical Doctor knowledge. They geeked out on that for a while and eventually he agreed to admit the patient and bring us deeper into the Armory to meet Dr. Volkov himself. Rescue Vasily So far our plan was going great but we still had no idea where Vasiley was. Kat unzipped some of her patented "Black Widow" Interrogation Techniques during the eternal elevator ride (a la Mass Effect) and managed to get him to confirm that the "hero" was being kept in the building under Dr. Volkov's care. Naturally, we all assumed that was Vasily but we were wrong - in a good way. After a short wait (good thing it wasn't too long or we would have impatiently started looking ourselves), Igor returned with Dr. Volkov. It took a little convincing - another party beguile with an average in the high-20's but we convinced him to take us to see the "hero". Dr. Volkov's led us to his operating theatre where we were surprised to find both Vasily and Brightmeer! However, Vasiley wasn't the helpless prisoner we had planned to rescue. Instead, he was leering over Brightmeer's unconscious body watching it get pumped full of ropey virus goo. We had found both of them (bonus!) but an actively evil Vasily was going to be rock hard to deal with! It only took a moment, but Vasily immediately saw through our disguises and greeted Katya by name. With the ruse up, Kat tried to convince Vasily to 'fight the possession' and help free the motherland. Her lucky critical 20 Beguile gave him a chance to save - which he succeeded! For the moment Vasily was back, but it took everything he had just to stay in control. With our disguises blown, we each placed ourselves opportunistically near a target and surprise attacked! Igor and a guard went down sloppily to Roq and Mei Lynn's cheap back attacks. Eva had it much tougher against the other guard who had made a 'cinderalla' Perception and easily defended her advances. Kat managed to hit Volkov with her called-shot KO, but he had the same damn anti-KO nanites as Vasily and easily brushed off the effects. We got the feeling that Volkov had actually invented the nanites - a sign of his super-DC implant/nanite build to come. The fight was on! Mei Lynn quickly 'narco-roofied' the remaining guard which freed up Roq and Eva to work on Volkov, who proved to be remarkably tough. He absorbed the best they could dish out with little concern. We focused on the doctor who was taking a vicious beating but still appeared unperturbed. Then things started to get dicey - we had almost taken out the entire room when two things happened. First, Volkov started waking the guards from their Narco-slumbers. Next, whatever was possessing Vasily regained control! With the guards and Vasily back in action the odds were suddenly much worse that we would be able to finish things off quietly before the alarm was sounded. Speaking of alarms, Volkov tried to radio for help, but was unable to do so thanks to Roc's cyber-enhanced Initiative allowing her to activate her Signal Jammer Implant before he could act. Then Katya disarmed him of his Data Pad in a graceful arc over to Eva who easily caught it - although she considered letting is drop for just a moment. It was mayhem after that with Mei Lynn fighting the guards, Eva slowing wearing Volkov down PD-by-PD, Roc pulled the IV of Evil-Goo ™ out of Brightmeer, and Katya was desperately outmatched (in every possible way?) against Vasily. All of this with time ticking down until all of the Kremlin was lined up to prevent our escape. Katya tried to defend Vasily's Sabre attacks but they were too strong - he was rocking some 3rd-Gate action. With more than a little desperation she did her Desperate Ploy and flicked some of her cousin life-blood into Vasiliy's eyes, temporarily blinding him. This desperate act (Katya was a hit away from death) was enough to spur Vasily into another save -which he failed - but Katya donated a benny to give him another chance - and he succeeded! Vasily was back but, again, unable to do anything other than barely hold on by his fingernails to a slim shred of control. The slim shred was all the opportunity that Roq needed, though, as she swiftly moved in and spied a powerful anesthetic handily laying nearby in the operating room. While Vasily was in control and preventing any option to defend, Roq jabbed that needle deep into his neck (unnecessarily cruelly, too, I might add) and put Vasily down. After that it was only a matter of time until we tag-teamed Volkov to death and the guards swiftly followed. Roc got bored and started loading the unconscious 'Patients' on to some handy gurneys. Retreat from Armory building to nearest Kremlin wall Resuming our disguise, we proceeded to the Elevator without incident, and took it to the uppermost level. There was some trepidation in using the elevator but it was blissfully clear, (except for two guards who were quickly dispatched). After waiting for Kat to finish flirting with a maid and butler who proved to be friendly to Mother Russia, (she got the name of a bar to meet them at later - spies for future potentially?), we surgically punched a hole in the side of the building so that Mei could Arch-Nullify both its anti-transport field and the one on the outer wall of the Kremlin. Nullify wall protections - Portal away Once confirming the coast was clear Mei Lin did her double arch-nullification and opened a portal to the getaway car. Her magical prowess was evident both in how we got away so cleanly (nobody was expecting a wall nullify spell!) but also in her expenditure of nearly 150 mystic points in a matter of mere moments! Once we were out it was a simple matter to change into our NKVD disguises and simply drive through the checkpoint with 'two drunk guards' who couldn't handle their booze. We called the *extended* Canada Day session there as we arrived back at the hideout with Vasily and Brightmeer. Mission accomplished. Rewards 18 Generic Points - Vasily Capture Bonus 1 Combat Karlid 4 Random Points and 1 Benny Roq 1 Benny Eva 1 Benny Category:Soviet